


vines on stone walls

by byeolbit



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: A Moment in Time, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Romance, i'm just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Sometimes, Xuening feels, that walls are built only to be torn down. That a person can spend years after years labouring to add brick by brick to the structure, only to be stripped of protection when they need it the most.





	vines on stone walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is first-kiss-romance fluff.

 

Sometimes, Xuening feels, that walls are built only to be torn down. That a person can spend years after years labouring to add brick by brick to the structure, only to be stripped of protection when they need it the most. And it happens by the silliest of all causes. The first vine crawls up, seeping through the cracks with roots penetrating through grey stone so firmly that they can't be removed without leaving scars. 

 

Xuening feels hope bubble up in her chest when she watches Bora smile. Hope is treacherous in that way. It sneaks in when you least expect it and refuses to leave just like the vines on the walls between them. She stifles it because it is the best she can do and walks up to her.

 

Golden light from the street lamps above outline her dark silhouette. Xuening braves a look.

 

It's a look she's seen on her many times, of passion and determination. Bora is a go getter. she strives to achieve the goals she sets. In ways she is braver than she is.

 

"Xuening" Bora breaks the silence first.

 

"Yeah?" she asks, uncharacteristically hesitant.

 

There is something about her that makes her respond differently. If it was Sejeong teasing her, she wouldn't have thought twice before hitting her on the head. But when Bora does it, all she can do is blush. When Nayoung asks her for a favour, she only gets a sour "do it yourself". With Bora she looks for ways to help her, to take of some of the burden she seems to carry.

 

She changes around her. Or maybe she becomes more like her true self.

 

The latter is scarier. The world only ever takes advantage of your emotions. You should never let them show.

 

Does Bora see through it?

 

She catches her looking sometimes. Softly gazing, which make her conscious of the cracks in the walls around. Like she can see through everything. See into the little world she has built for herself that no one else should ever know about.

 

She fears judgement should she ever let her in. So she feigns ignorance and indifference, keeping her head high and her heart away. Her stupid heart is foolish anyways. It keeps leaping around at random intervals, speeding up at moments she wishes everything would slow down.

 

"Bora?" she calls. She's doing it again. Gazing at her.

 

She shifts consciously but all she does is lean in and look at her. Look at her only. The dimly lit street has long faded into the nothingness, a static background. She registers faint sounds but can't make out anything above the beating of her heart.

 

She captures her lips in a soft sweet kiss and for a moment the world stops.

 

The world stops. Her heart speeds up (that idiot). Her fists clench in shock and her body goes rigid.

 

Bora pulls back and smiles shyly and all she wants to do is punch her. So punch her she does. Not once, not twice but a grand total of six times before Bora embraces her.

 

She'll freak out tomorrow when she realises. 

 

She'll wake up in the morning and have a mental breakdown when she remembers the feel of hers lips against hers and realises she dreamt of it the previous night. 

 

She'll freak out two days from now when Bora will smile at her again, slipping through cracks and settling in like she belongs. She'll freak out when she realises she really wants her to stay.

 

Maybe it'll take a day or a month or a year for her to realise it.

 

For today she will rest in her arms and watch as her heart performs the samba mockingly.

 

The vines settling into the cracks of the stone wall around her heart are the first signs, heralding the arrival of something. Maybe it could be love.

 

She is content letting it take its time to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
